


One

by monanotlisa



Series: Four People Olivia Dunham Kissed (And One She Wanted But Didn't) [1]
Category: Fringe
Genre: 5 Things, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Set in early Season Two]</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

"Undercover in a bar, having to play-pretend so we won't be discovered while trying to lock-pick our way into the vault with the time-bending drugs? _Seriously?_ "

"Kiss me, my fool."

He rolls his eyes and kisses her, long enough for Connaught coming around the corner to glance, growl...and throw them out of the hallway.

"Oh, wow, this is awkward." Peter doesn't look it, though -- he's a little flushed yet meeting her eyes, in his only the warmth she knows. That she's known for a while.

Olivia feels a small but stubborn smile trying to break free. "Only a little."


End file.
